A network may include edge devices in communication with a core network. An edge device may be understood as a computing device that is at a periphery of a network and acts as an entry point into the network. The core network can include data centers and computing devices for aggregating, storing, and processing large amounts of data. Data that is generated or received by different edge devices may be sent to the core network, for example, for deep learning and training. The edge devices may also have some data processing capabilities, for example, for real-time decision making.